Before you go, take my heart
by RedTiff1994
Summary: Before Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera go to fight the wreathes, Yamamoto and Junko have a gentle moment...leaving with him her 'heart', the thing she treasures the most..."If you don't get it back, I'll come and kill you myself, OK?" "Don't worry, Jun-Chan"
1. Chapter 1

**A two shot story for my friend Hana! 8D**

**The final part should be out between the next few days. Getting stressed out, I have to move hoooouse it all gets annoying and stops me from writing...**

**NOW! You can all possibly see that all I'm writing are Yamamoto fics...WELL...**

**A) _Instinct_ is actually VongolaXOC(s). All guardians get a "mate" as you can see if you've read it, so it is not just Yamamoto getting an OC, its just that its the main pairing**

**B) _Waitress Wanted _is now coming off Hiatus for a while, as I have given my friend a position of POWAH! as to helping me out with fics (against her will I think XD), so the newest chapter, The snow and its impacts, should be out soon. **

**C) This is just a request my friend thought would be cute, and it was in fact fun to write...first story that isn't going to be rated M because of language (which people for some reason immediately think it'll be a dirty sex story D8)  
**

**PLUS! I have a few new stories coming out soon. I have a GokuderaXOC story which will be called _Where can I find you? _which is based off something my friend said could happen if the bazooka fucked up,spoiler XD**

**I have a -Man story which may be coming out D:, it actually is a LaviXOC story based off rp's me and my friend used to do.**

**Now you can notice, all of my stories are OC stories. I can't write yaoi or anything like that to save my life, things go OOC so its a pain.**

**NOW A WARNING**

**_If you have not read the latest few chapters of Reborn! and do not wish to have tiny spoilers _(They aren't actually big spoilers, but you won't get whats going on) _then I wouldn't recommend reading this fic. As it is based off a chapter of the manga, before they fight the six funeral wreathes. _**

**Now in _Waitress wanted _friend who requested this asked for some information on it and asked me to tell people it because she felt it was important...I'm running out of room XD **

**You can get updates in the newest chapter which is the snow battle 8D**

**Now for the disclaimer! I do not own KHR, but I do own Yuki Junko!!**

**Yamamoto and Junko: Happy reading!!!  
**

_**

* * *

Before you go, take my heart**_

*****ONE SHOT*****

All the preparations were set, and they only had a few minutes to prepare themselves for what was to come…

The Vongola guardians has grown stronger, but even so, there was still worry flying around…

Although at the moment the only thing they were 'worrying' about, was Yamamoto doing his neck tie…

Tsuna and Junko were watching the scene unfold, Gokudera was basically showing Yamamoto how to tie it, and Yamamoto failed at least…3 times…it only took a minute for him to learn…he was quick to undo messy ties…

"How is it that you can't even do a freaking neck tie!?"

"It's not like I wear them often."

Despite being told off by Gokudera once again, he just grinned down at him as if nothing was going on…as if they weren't stuck in the past and about to be in a giant brawl…

It comforted Junko that he could be happy, but she still couldn't be happy…

Everybody had the same resolution, but Junko didn't know what her resolution was…

She claimed that it was to protect everyone around her…but for some reason…her heart and mind told her otherwise…

She thought she actually never had a resolution…that her Vongola ring emitting those flames was just some weird determination she never had, or just the thought of being there to take her friends home…

She honestly had no idea what it was…

She sighed sadly and stood to get up, the few minutes were going to be over soon, and she noticed that they were already exiting the room after Yamamoto finished straightening his tie…though it still wasn't straight to be exact…

Heading towards the door, she noticed that Yamamoto was just standing in front of it, blocking her path, but also looking at her with worry.

"Has something been bugging you, Jun-Chan?"

She looked at him carefully before smiling gently at the taller boy.

"I'm fine…Just thinking too much."

"That alone scares me…"

"You're lucky I love you, or you'd be in heaven by now…"

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

_Only he'd think of it that way…_

Her face had turned slightly red from his comment, but her smile was still kept on her face…she also noted that he was slightly red two…

The two teens had not been going out long…

It was just before Yamamoto had been sent to the future when he confessed to her that he liked her, and it didn't take her long to say how she felt.

It had only been two days before Yamamoto disappeared, and for Junko to worry and start looking. Then came the time for Junko to enter the future…

She trained and got used to things quickly, learning how the fighting system of the future worked and enjoyed using it…

But she still didn't get the resolution thing…something you want to do so much, that it sparks at your dying will and creates a flame on a ring…

Junko's would light, but it would be at random times when she just wanted to beat them…

"T-Takeshi-Kun…?"

"Hm? Something wrong?"

He looked down at the brunette, who wasn't looking him in the eye, but looking down at her black boots.

He had to admit, he thought she looked cute in the suit that Bianchi had made for her…

Most of the time, she wore baggy shirts and jeans, but seeing her in a pencil skirt, long boots, dress shirt, tie and jacket, really made her look more feminine…she even made an effort with her hair, which had grown to at least her shoulder blades, she had straightened it and put it in a pony tail, and her bangs were still framing her small and soft face…

"What…What's your resolution…?"

"My…resolution…? J-Jun-Chan, where did this come from?"

Quickly realising what she had just said, she began stumbling over her words, and tried to get out of it…

"A-Ah! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! I-I was just curious! I mean, you never told me so-" "To protect you, and take you home…" "E-Eh…?"

Looking up at him in surprise, she noticed the large smile planted on Yamamoto's face, even through all the bandages that were there, his smile was still as bright as the sun.

"T…Takeshi…"

"You heard me…that's my resolution…"

"You want to…protect…_**me**_…?"

"Yes…"

He blushed up to 10 shades of red and looked away from her…"I-I do care about the others and all, and I want everyone to get back safely, and to protect them all too, but…" Letting out one more breath, he looked into her visible eye and smiled softly, "To me, you're more important than them…I want to protect you, and take you back home as fast as I can…No hesitation…"

"T-Takeshi-Kun…Are you…serious…?"

"Ohh, Don't make me say it again, Jun-Chan~!"

He chuckled softly and looked down to her slender form, but to his dismay, she was looking away once again…

"Jun-Chan…"

"I don't know anymore…"

He looked at her curiously, as he noticed she had clenched her fists tightly, in what he saw as distress…

Anything she did like this was like her way of asking Yamamoto for help…Junko was very emotional, even though she was usually caught smiling…but it was mainly everything that was going on that was setting her off so much…

No sooner as they were a happy couple, Yamamoto disappeared along with Tsuna and Gokudera, and then she decided to pop up into the future too…

He gently took her clenched fist into his hand, intertwining his fingers with her small ones…He never noticed how small her hand was compared to his…

This was possibly the first time…that these two had been alone together like this since Yamamoto first admitted he liked Junko, as more then a friend or comrade…

"Takeshi-Kun…I'm sorry…"

Her head fell into the crook of his neck, and all he heard were small sobs coming from the shorter teen…

He didn't have much time left before he'd have to go out and fight with Tsuna and Gokudera…If he didn't get out, he knew there'd be trouble…

_Yamamoto, if you need a moment with her, I'll explain what Irie-Kun said later, OK?_

_Just don't be too long, baseball freak…!_

Tsuna and Gokudera would be disappointed, even if they did let him speak to her for a moment…

"Do I…really even have a resolution…?"

"J-Jun-Chan…?"

"Takeshi-Kun, I don't know what I'm fighting for. I don't know, if this is for my own personal gain, or for any of my friends, or even for you! I don't know! My resolution just happens and I don't even know what it is!"

Yamamoto just smiled down at the crying figure, his eyes softening as she sobbed quietly into his suit…

"Jun-Chan…tell me something…"

She looked up at the raven haired swordsman, tears staining at her cheek.

He smiled at her and gently wiped the tears off her cheek, but keeping his hand rested on her face, as she leant comfortably into the palm of his hand…

"What is it you want the most…?"

She looked at him in confusion, but quickly looked away…

"I want…things to be back to normal…" a small white flame sparked on her ring for about a second. "I want to help Tsunayoshi live on…" the flame stayed small, but this time did not disappear… "I want everyone to be happy again…" the flame grew the slightest bit…"I want…to protect my friends…" the flame had grown large, large enough to be counted as a resolution, but Yamamoto could see possibly a few more in her…

"I…I want…to have more moments like this, Takeshi-Kun…where we can just hold each other, and nobody will be there to bug us…"

Once again, the flame had grown, and it stood tall on her slender finger…

It took her a while to notice the flames presence, but as soon as she did, the flame died out once again…

"Ah…That was…"

"Jun-Chan…"

She looked up at him, his eyes locked with her bright one…

"That…was your resolution…the thing you want to happen the most, so you do it with the will of the dying…as if you were about to die…"

He gently kissed the tip of her nose and wiped away any on coming tears that he saw…

"Don't cry again, Jun-Chan…I get upset when I see you cry…"

**Your intervals are over. Please be ready to start…**

"Y-Yamamoto!"

Tsuna's voice was heard through the door, and Yamamoto chuckled and the fact he obviously didn't want to walk in on the two love birds, just in case they were doing anything X-Rated…

"I'm coming, Tsuna!"

He kissed Junko's forehead and heading towards the door to meet with Tsuna, until he felt a gentle grip on his wrist.

"Ah…wait…!"

Looking back, Junko was gripping onto her necklace tightly, as if in deep thought.

She released her grip on Yamamoto, and unclasped the necklace, taking it from around her neck, and placing her arms around Yamamoto's neck and clasping it around him.

"J-Jun-Chan…"

He studied the necklace carefully, and it wasn't exactly fancy…It was a tear drop shaped diamond attached to a plain chain…all he knew was that it was important to Junko…

"Bring it back, OK? If you lose it…" She looked up at him, a small but reassuring smile gracing her thin lips…"I'll come and kill you myself, never mind the Millefiore…"

He just chuckled and nodded to the smaller teen.

He kept smiling, until he felt a gently feeling on his own lips.

Opening his eyes in shock/embarrassment, all he saw was the brunette's closed eye, and the feeling of her lips against his.

It ended as quick as it started as she pulled away to come face to face with a red Yamamoto…

"J-J-Jun-Chan…"

"Takeshi-Kun…please…just, be careful…"

He smiled softly at the girl, nodding his head before heading towards the door…

All she could do was watch the back of his head until the door shut after him, leaving her there…

She turned to another door, which she knew lead to where the others were.

Walking in, she saw everyone watching a screen, as the fight was now only just starting…

Three motorbikes carried Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto to their destinations, as the fight…

Was only beginning…

* * *

_**sniff**_

**I actually can say that I like this story xD**

**Normally be writing is just me wanting to do something other than doodling, cosplay etc.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Junko:.....**

**What's up...?**

**Junko: Why do I look so innocent? I'm obviously not...  
**

**....it's all a plot....**

**Yamamoto: OwO  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before you go, Take my heart**_

*****TWO SHOT*****

The match slowly went on between the Millefiore and Vongola…but all Junko could do was stand in front of a screen and worry about everyone…

Next to her, Ryohei cheered for them all as if they were right in front of him, Basil watched with curiosity, Kyoko and Haru would comment on how cute the box weapons were and Hibari just stood there, barley even watching.

She sighed softly and looked back up to the screen…she was aware that Genkishi had just appeared in front of Yamamoto and had threatened him greatly…but Yamamoto had solved the problem…Gokudera was now sorting out the Millefiore Mist Guardian, Kikyou, whilst Yamamoto and Tsuna were on their way to getting Daisy, who should be in a panic, knowing that her only hope of being helped is being held up by Gokudera…the pity was, there were no cameras near the Millefiore base so you could see what was going on with the fight against Daisy…

Seeing as she was a Sun Guardian, she was probably useless against both a Rain and Sky flame on her own…that was what Junko thought anyway…

She had no doubts in them now that the fights were over…everyone had grown rapidly…if anything, she felt slightly behind compared to those three…

"T-They've done well, haven't they…?"

Turning around, she locked eyes with the ever quiet Chrome, who still had her trident clutched near her chest…

"Chrome?"

Junko was surprised…even though she had spoken to Chrome a lot before, in these situations she usually stayed quiet…it came as a shock to her…

"Yuki-san…are you surprised…?"

"That you're talking to me, yes…"

"No…I mean…are you surprised at how much they've all grown?"

"Chrome?…Your not normally one to say things like this…"

Chrome just nodded and looked back up to the screen, Gokudera now holding his own against Kikyou…

"I'm just as surprised as you…it makes you feel…small, doesn't it…?"

Looking back up to the screen, she frowned for a while, but then let a small smile appear on her features.

"Yeah, but that's what makes us want to grow stronger to be just as strong as them…"

For the first time in a long time, Junko saw Chrome smile…for a quiet girl, her smile was bright and it cheered Junko up a bit…as if on cue, the screen lit up more and showed inside the Millefiore base…that could only mean…

Tsuna appeared on the screen, trying to make sure the camera was ok…

"I-I think its turned on Yamamoto…"

"Oh really?"

In the back ground, Yamamoto was holding a dizzy looking Daisy by the collar of her jacket…

Reborn smiled and looked over to Junko…

"Round one…is over…"

"Yes…it is…"

_They all fought well…_

"EXTREME!"

It didn't take Junko two seconds to figure out who had started cheering. Looking behind her, everybody was cheering in happiness that they had all come out fine in the end…

Though on screen, Gokudera wasn't happy because he could not finish his battle with Kikyou because of Tsuna and Yamamoto defeating Daisy.

Irie and Spanner came walking into the room, a large grin on Irie's face and the flame on his chest had disappeared.

"They all fought well, but now it'll be somebody else's turn."

Looking back to the screen, Junko smiled as the three boys were heading back to the base, smiles on their faces.

She knew that Chrome was looking at her again, so turning around she saw Chrome with a small smile on her face. Obviously it wasn't as big as the others' smiles, but it was still a rare smile from the female mist guardian…

But everyone's joy was stopped by Byakuran's voice over the speakers.

"_Well~ Wasn't that fun~?"_

"B-Byakuran!?"

Junko growled low in her throat as she glared at the screen, now showing Byakuran's smirking face.

"_Now then, why don't we announce whose going to be up here next~?"_

He acted like he didn't actually lose…

"What the hell makes him so happy…? He just…lost…"

"_That doesn't mean I have to be upset, Jun-Chan~"_

She looked at him wide eyed, but obviously angry…

"You…!"

Byakuran just smirked at her…but apparently Byakuran could be heard by the three boys as well, as they rushed in straight away…Yamamoto looking more angry then the rest of them…

"_Ah, the heroes return! Just in time, Tsunayoshi-Kun~!"_

The large box from the first round had suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna, all the elemental signs were engraved onto it…the markings from the last round were still shown, the two non-elementals, one rain, one storm and one sky.

"_Tsunayoshi-Kun, please add your flame to the box again, and we'll see which Vongola's will fight next~! The Millefiore have already been chosen~ One rain, one storm, two snow and one mist."_

"H-He was too quick to get them chosen…This round he has five people which include two snow guardians, and because of the snow elements effect that might make things complicated…"

"Tsunayoshi…Don't be so uptight…"

"B-But…I…I guess you're right…"

He placed his hand onto the box and lit up his bright orange flame, the box began whirring and the numbers were shown…

One Rain

One Snow

One Mist

One Sun

Only four…

"W-Wait! Y-Yamamoto has to fight again!"

"Sawada-Dono! I have the rain element, I can fight in his place while he rests." "No…" "Y-Yamamoto-Dono…!"

Everyone looked at Yamamoto who was just grinning…

"I'd like to fight again."

"Takeshi…"

He just looked down at her, smiling.

"_Then its settled~ You have five minutes to prepare~! But first, the targets!"_

In the last round, Irie was the target, but seeing as it was a random target, they couldn't choose for themselves…last time, Daisy was a sitting duck as the Millefiore's target…

The target lingered over each participant but stopped…

On Junko…

"_Looks like our target is Jun-Chan~!"_

"E-Eh…?"

Junko stepped back slightly as the white flame burst up above her chest.

"Ahhhh…!"

"J-Junko-San!"

"Jun-Chan!!"

Yamamoto quickly turned his attention to the screen, glaring at the smirking Byakuran.

"_Hoooh…? Seems I got Yama-Chan angry~ She means so much to you, doesn't she…?"_

"YOU BASTARD!!"

"T-Takeshi…It's ok…"

She tugged softly at his jacket, pleading for him to calm down, and looked into his eyes softly, before he nodded but never took his glare away from Byakuran.

"_Now then~ You have about five minutes to prepare~ Ja ne~~!"_

The screen went blank, leaving the Vongola there to prepare…the fighters, Ryohei, Chrome, Junko and Yamamoto, were sent into the computer room…by the looks of things, Junko would have to stay there on her own and communicate with everybody, seeing as Irie wouldn't be allowed to help, luckily enough Junko got the gist of most computers…so how would this one be any-Holy crap…

Taking one look at the complex system she cringed…Deciding she had better go back and ask Irie how it works…But before she could get anywhere, Yamamoto had grabbed her wrist gently, holding her back…

"Eh…Takehsi-Kun?"

"J-Jun-Chan…I'm sorry but…"

He looked down sadly, which drove her mad as she needed to know why…

"T-Takeshi-Kun! What's wrong? Are you hurt!? W-We could still get Basil to-" "I'm sorry…I broke it…" "Eh…?"

He held out his clenched hand, and opened it slowly, revealing her necklace, which was in two small pieces…

"My…"

"I-I couldn't keep my promise…You have all rights to kicking my ass if you need to…"

"That's OK…" "What? But I-!"

He was interrupted as she put a finger on top of his lips, silencing him.

"You still kept your promise…you brought it back…and the two pieces fit together…it may make it look sloppy, but some glue will fix it."

"J…Jun-Chan…How can you forgive me so easily…I broke it and its so precious to you!"

"Like I said, its OK, you got it back to me, that's all that-" "N-No, Junko! It's not OK! I tried to protect it, but I just got it broken in the end! I…I took your heart, and in the end I shattered it!!"

"T…Takeshi-Kun…You…"

He looked away from her, his cheeks burning red out of embarrassment or something else, we'll never know. Junko smiled gently and wrapped her arms around him gently.

"Please Takeshi-Kun…don't beat yourself up over it…hearts get broken, but they are easily prepared…Just look at me! Heart is a bout 97% glue, but its mending! This thing…wasn't my heart…to be honest, it was just my mother trying to get me to wear nice things. Its not as important as you think."

"B-But…Jun-Chan…"

Being silence once more, Yamamoto looked down to the petit girl, who just smiled brightly at him.

"I'll fix it later OK…but for now…how about this…"

She put one half of the broken necklace into his top pocket on his blazer and the other half in her own…"Now we have a piece of each other…right?"

Yamamoto turned a slight shade of red but just nodded at the brunette, who smiled back softly at the taller male.

"Right, now you go out there and fight, OK?"

"O-OK…"

He smiled brightly, happy that he wasn't going to get his assed kicked by the short girl, but also happy that she could still smile, even with the energy draining fire burning on her chest…he was glad she wasn't getting hurt…

Interrupting their small moment, Irie suddenly came running into the room.

"A-AH! Y-Yuki-Kun! I forgot to tell you how the computer works didn't I!?"

Junko just laughed at the red haired man and shrugged it off…as Irie explained to her how it works, Yamamoto just kept looking at the carefree smile that was on her face…he loved her smile, no…he loved everything about her…

Irie said his goodbyes and left the room to watch on the monitor how things would go, leaving Yamamoto and Junko alone once again.

"Well, Takeshi-Kun. Good luck. I'll make sure you don't run into trouble, so be careful OK?"

She turned to the computer but was pulled back towards Yamamoto by her wrist…shocking her when she was embraced tightly by him.

"T…Takeshi-Kun…?" "You be careful too…Jun-Chan…" "Eh…?"

He loosened his grip on her, letting her bring herself back to look at him, only to have his lips crash onto hers quickly.

"Mmp!"

She put aside the shock quickly and let herself melt into the kiss…

The kiss didn't last long, but it was a lifetime in Junko's mind…they broke apart reluctantly, as they heard Byakuran's voice on the speakers.

"_Your time is over~! Be prepared, and let the battle begin~!"_

Yamamoto just chuckled and looked down to Junko.

"Well…here we go again…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"YAMAMOTO! YUKI! ITS TIME FOR THE EXTREME FIGHT!"

They didn't need telling who was at the door, calling for Yamamoto…but he quickly exited too, all you heard was a faint 'extreme' being shouted as he ran to his motorbike…

The couple just laughed at Ryohei's antics and decided it was time to part once again…

"Good luck…and be careful, OK?"

"I will. Don't worry about me, I won the first time, I can handle this, right?"

"Ahahah~ Right!"

He released himself from the tight embrace they shared and walked towards the door, but quickly turned back to Junko with a large grin on his face.

"Don't worry about anything…I'll make sure nobody will get to you…I'll protect you, forever…"

Junko's face turned red and his serious side suddenly coming out for this kind of subject…normally he'd only be serious during a fight, so it was shocking to hear him like that about protecting Junko…but…it made her happy.

"Takehsi-Kun…Thank you…"

"I'll be back, OK Jun-Chan?"

"Right…"

He turned his back on her and walked through the door, but before it closed after him she heard him say three words he'd only said to her once…

"_**I love you…**_"

The door closed and she was left stood there, her heart racing more than its ever done…why it was racing…she'll never know…embarrassment…lust…or fear…it could have been anything…all she knew was…she trusted Yamamoto, and that he'd come back…and then…

She'd say those same three words back to him…

"_**I love you too, Takeshi-Kun…**_"


End file.
